


Stick to the Script

by SoManyJacks



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyJacks/pseuds/SoManyJacks
Summary: Josephine knows what she wants. Cullen gives her that and more.





	Stick to the Script

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beckily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckily/gifts).



> Sleep sex is tricky! Just to clarify this is feigned sleep sex, fully consensual. Also this is a follow up to [All In.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955538)

Cullen didn’t spend a lot of time thinking about just how much work Josephine put into making their guests comfortable. He knew, in general terms, that hospitality was under her purview, but somehow he was under the impression that the particulars were left to her staff to carry out. 

Apparently, he was very mistaken. The latest guests to come to Skyhold were Ferelden Grey Wardens -- Alistair Theirin and Carver Hawke, specifically. Since Cullen was acquainted with them both, Josephine relentlessly peppered him with questions during the morning briefing. The biggest hurdle appeared to be the menu for a dinner in their honor, to be held the next day. Roast venison or beef? Potatoes or parsnips? Ale or lager?

Cullen laughed, shaking his head. “Honestly, Josie, they’re Wardens. Just slap some hot stew in front of them and they’ll be happy. Maybe some cheese, too. Alistair loves the stuff.” 

“It’s true,” Leliana said, not looking up from the dispatch she was reading. “I once saw him eat an entire wheel of brie by himself.”

“Surely you are joking,” Josie scoffed. 

Leliana raised her eyes to look at Josephine without moving her head. She blinked, once, with deliberation.

“Or perhaps not,” Josie murmured, making a few notes on her clipboard. 

After the briefing, Josie asked Cullen to stay a moment at her desk. At that, Leliana and the Inquisitor shared a loaded glance, both of them smirking as they left. It wasn’t  _ exactly  _ a secret that Cullen and Josephine had been spending time together after hours, but it wasn’t anyone else’s business, either. 

“What can I do for you, Madame?” 

“Do you have plans for after the dinner tomorrow?”

Cullen hadn’t been expecting that. “After? No. I assumed the festivities would go rather late.”

“I am quite sure they will. No doubt our Warden allies will appreciate the chance to relax. I thank you in advance for doing all you can to make them feel welcome.” She gave him a bland smile, batting her eyelashes.

Cullen was thoroughly confused. Part of the fun with Josie was playing this game, talking around their actual intentions while planning their rendezvous. He’d been pleased to find out that she enjoyed the pretense, at least, of submission. Inviting Cullen directly to her quarters would have ruined the illusion; thus, she merely offered information as to her whereabouts, trusting that Cullen would show up at the appointed time and location. 

This, however, was more circumspect than usual; he had no idea as to her true meaning. “I will endeavor to do so,” he said, one eyebrow raised.

“Wonderful. I, myself, will retire early. I find myself quite fatigued, as of late.” Josie feigned a slight yawn, no doubt for the benefit of the guard posted at the door.

Cullen couldn’t help but snicker, even through his confusion. “I hope you are not unwell,” he said.

“Oh no. Nothing that a long, satisfying night of sleep wouldn’t cure. Indeed, I will no doubt be so tired by tomorrow that I could sleep through almost  _ anything,”  _ she said, nodding seriously.

As her meaning dawned on him, Cullen’s jaw dropped. Maker, was she asking him to... He couldn’t even put it into words. The thought of having his way with her while she pretended to sleep was beyond arousing. He stared at her for a moment, eyes wide. “Is that so?” he said, shifting his weight; his smallclothes suddenly seemed too snug. 

“Mmm,” Josie hummed thoughtfully. “I’m sure it would take an act of the Maker himself to wake me.”

“Well,” Cullen said, clearing his throat. “I hope you get exactly what you need then.”

“I hope so too, Commander.”

The prospect of such an encounter was distracting in the extreme. Cullen had difficulty focusing on his duties that afternoon. At first, it was simply a matter of arousal, but then he began to worry. Although their little game was fun, what Josephine appeared to be suggesting was fraught with potential for misunderstandings or worse. 

By early evening, Cullen’s concern had grown to the point where it could not be ignored. He sent a note via runner, asking Josephine to stop by his office that evening. It borderline rude of him to ask her to come running when he called, but this was a special situation, and his office was more private than hers.

Josie appeared promptly at eight bells. “I received your note. Is anything amiss?”

“It’s about the dinner tomorrow, I’ve remembered a few things,” Cullen said, his voice raised for the benefit of the guards outside. “Shut the door, would you? It’s getting a bit chilly.”

Once the door was shut, Josie made her way to his desk, a puzzled expression on her face. “Is this really about the menu? Because the cooks will be very cross if I change it now.” 

“It’s not about the menu. I need to be clear on what you’re suggesting for dessert,” Cullen said.

Josephine’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Are you accusing me of subterfuge, my dear Commander? Perhaps you should tell me exactly what you think I was  _ suggesting.”  _ She primly smoothed the front of her pinafore, causing the fabric of her blouse to stretch taut over her breasts. “I’m sure I cannot begin to fathom to what you are referring.”

Cullen glanced over her shoulder, making triple sure the doors were firmly shut. He leaned forward, lowering his voice to a murmur. “I must have been mistaken, but it seemed to me that you were suggesting I visit you in your rooms after dinner tomorrow, while you slept.” 

“I am utterly shocked,” Josephine purred, no hint of shock in her voice. “The way your mind works, Commander, is beyond me. Why, the thought of you coming upon me in my bed, naked and unaware, while you had your wicked way with me however you desired....” She trailed off, making a small noise of disapproval that sounded suspiciously like a needy moan. 

“Of course, I would never, ever, do such a thing,” Cullen said, leaning away. “Not without some assurances that the person on the receiving end of my ministrations was fully cognizant and able to consent. I’m serious, Josie,” he said, dropping the act for a moment. 

Josephine rolled her eyes and huffed. “Fine,” she sighed. “I suppose I understand your point. I will not be asleep. And even if I was, I sleep very lightly and would wake at the slightest disturbance. I should have known you would be far too honorable to do this without checking first.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Cullen laughed. He leaned forward again, now actually brushing the shell of her ear with his lips. “Anyway, I rather think I like this better, knowing you’re only pretending, that you will really feel everything I’m doing, knowing you’ll be fighting to maintain control, to not react when I have my  _ wicked ways  _ with you,”  he whispered. His lips curved into a smile as she shivered. “Are you sure you wouldn’t care to put some limitations on this agreement? I can be  _ very  _ wicked, after all.” He nipped at her earlobe.

Josephine hissed, shuddering with her whole body. “I-I wouldn’t dream of such a thing,” she whimpered. “I will, of course, be utterly at your tender mercies.” Her eyes had fallen shut and she leaned her closer to him, teasing him to take things further. 

“Tender, am I?” Cullen nuzzled her neck, just under her jawline. 

“I can only assume you would not want to risk rousing me,” Josie gasped. “Were you to come upon me as I slept, which you would never do, I am sure you would find any number of ways to take advantage of the situation.”

“Would I?” He began kissing across her skin in earnest.

“Nngh.” Josie moaned, gripping the edge of the desk for balance. “I would expect no less.”

“Well then.” Cullen drew away from her, lest things get too heated. “That only leaves one question.”

“And what is that?”

Cullen grinned at her. “How the  _ hell  _ am I supposed to get to sleep tonight?” 

Josie laughed, a throaty, naughty kind of laugh. “That is none of my concern, Commander.” She glanced down at the now-prominent bulge in his trousers. “I’m sure you’ll have things well in hand.”

***

For all of Josephine’s fretting, dinner was a success. Fretting was an integral part of the process; when Josie  _ didn’t  _ fret, that was when things went wrong. The evening was, however, enjoyable for everyone in attendance. She’d opted for a buffet rather than plated service, the better to accommodate the Warden’s legendary appetites, as well as to put the Fereldens at ease. It was more like a family holiday meal than an official event. All well and good, but the lack of formality meant Josie had to be even more keenly attuned to the various groups of people gathered around the tables, moving from place to place to make sure everyone was comfortable. 

Eventually, the party thinned out, until there was just one table left -- the Wardens, Varric (of course), Cullen, Bull and Dorian, the Inquisitor, Leliana. Josie sat with them, biding her time. 

Soon enough the bell tolled ten. “Well,” Josephine said, getting to her feet. “It is time for me to retire. Please, I insist you stay and enjoy all the hospitality we can offer,” she said, putting up a hand as Alistair and Carver attempted to scramble to their feet. She smiled warmly at them, tossing the tail end of the expression at Cullen, just the faintest hint of sparkle in her eyes. “No doubt you have more catching up to do.”

“Of course,” Cullen smiled back. “Sleep well, Madame Ambassador.”

Josie had no intention of doing anything of the sort. She did not hurry back to her quarters, nor did she linger; she walked at a normal pace, savoring the anticipation. No doubt Cullen would take his time as well. 

In her room, she built up the fire, setting a kettle to warm. Then it was a matter of disrobing, brushing out her hair and putting it into a loose braid for sleeping. By that time, the water was hot. 

With the same deliberation, she poured the boiling liquid into her washtub, diluting it with cold until she could step in. She gave herself a standing sponge bath, and perhaps now she allowed herself some small indulgences: running her hands over her skin, plucking at her nipples as they hardened, rubbing the damp cloth between her legs well past what was needed to get clean. Much as she would have liked to continue, she  _ was  _ meant to be in bed before Cullen arrived after all, and she still had preparations to make before then.

It had been with some small dismay that she responded to Cullen’s summons last evening. She did not want to have to talk about this ahead of time, even as she knew that was a bit unreasonable. 

What she wanted was to be  _ taken. _ To be consumed, as one would a sweet or a fine wine. No, that wasn’t quite it -- that implied that she should be savoured delicately. Josie wanted to be used, treated like an object, a tool, a possession. Not so much in the sense of being made to suffer, but simply to be subjected to someone’s desires with no regard to her own. 

To ask for such a thing was, of course, somewhat counter to the point. However, Josie was glad that Cullen did check in with her first. Perhaps she knew, on some level, that he would. 

Still, that did not mean she was not above a bit of payback. Josie rather enjoyed their arrangement, in which each of them strove to give the other more than they had bargained for. In a way it was rather like the Game, where a compliment was never just a compliment. Here, pleasure was not just about the sensation, but about daring the other to take what was offered. 

Tonight, Josie planned to raise the stakes. She rifled through her bedside table, and then, retrieving a bottle and a toy from the drawer, she got into bed. 

By now the anticipation had her warm and wet. Her fingers easily found her clit, and for a few moments she alternated between rubbing herself, hard and fast, and dipping her fingers lazily in and out. When she reached the edge, she stopped. Panting slightly, she fumbled for the bottle, slicking up her fingers. Then, she began again, this time also teasing her ass at the same time. It was awkward, as it always was, but within moments she reached another edge. Now shaking, she grabbed the toy, a polished stone plug, and began to work it into herself. 

By this point, she was groaning and panting in earnest, swearing under her breath. The urge to take it slow, drag out the pleasure, was countered by the knowledge that Cullen could arrive at any moment. With a final push, Josie seated the plug. She was so close now, she could feel every pulse throb between her legs. After a second to catch her breath, she got up. Gingerly, she made her way to the basin, washing her hands. Then it was a matter of blowing out the lanterns and arranging herself in the bed to wait.

She opted to lay on her side, one leg cocked, with her back to the door, hoping to make it as easy as possible for Cullen to discover the plug. Josie was well aware that her ass tended toward the “ample” end of the spectrum, so the base of the toy wasn’t necessarily immediately visible. 

The thought of how he would react when he did discover it was enough to make Josie’s hand wander back down to her clit. She continued to tease herself until she heard footsteps in the corridor a few minutes later. Hurriedly, she pulled a sheet over herself and feigned sleep.

Cullen drummed his fingers on her door, not quite a knock, and the door opened. “Josie, are you awake?” Cullen whispered.

Josie didn’t respond. She heard him shut the door, locking it, followed by the sound of buttons and buckles and cloth falling to the ground. 

The knowledge that he was taking off his clothes sent another pulse of excitement through her; when she clenched against it, the fullness of the plug almost made her moan. 

Josie expected -- hoped -- for Cullen to slide behind her. But instead he came around to kneel next to the bed; at least, she assumed that was what happened, based on the sudden shadow that fell across her face. 

What was he doing? She had no idea. Was he simply looking at her? Josie hadn’t accounted for the fact that she would feel so vulnerable, at least not in this respect. When he reached out and smoothed a stray lock of hair from her face, she felt a bloom of emotion, though whether it was trepidation or warmth, she couldn’t say. 

“How beautiful you are,” Cullen whispered.

It took all of Josie’s training not to flinch. Not because the sentiment was unappreciated, but that it was so unexpected. This was not what Josephine had planned for at all, and the tenderness was... well it was certainly confusing the issue. 

Especially when Cullen took her hand, pressing his lips to her knuckles. Josie fought a shiver as he kissed down her fingers till he reached the tips. 

And then he paused. With a sudden shock, Josie realized he could no doubt smell, if not taste, the fact that she’d been touching herself. Her cheeks flushed despite her best intentions. Cullen chuckled, a dark and velvety thing, and began to suck on her fingers.

At that, Josie did flinch, a little, doing her best to pass it off as if she were dreaming. All of the confusion of the previous moment flew out the window as Cullen continued to use his mouth on her hand. She heard the faint sound of him touching himself too, which sent another jolt of lust through her.

Finally --  _ finally --  _ he stopped and stood. The sheet pulled away and the bed dipped as Cullen lay behind her. He ran his hand up and down her side, back, arm, breast. Josie squirmed as if making herself more comfortable, raising her leg further in invitation. 

Cullen, thankfully, did as she wanted, skimming his fingers up the inside of her thigh. Josie allowed herself to sigh in relief when he wormed a finger tip along her folds, nudging her clit. The sound was surely lost in the groan Cullen gave when he discovered how wet she was. 

Josie squirmed again, rolling nearly to her stomach, willing Cullen to discover the toy. Cullen kissed her neck and shoulders, seemingly content to explore her pussy, from her clit to her entrance, back and forth, back and forth. Laying there, limp and pliant, while he explored her was difficult enough. To do so with the anticipation of what he was about to find was positively exquisite.  _ Just a little farther, a little farther....  _

Suddenly Cullen froze, his whole body tense as his fingers touched the base of the toy. Josie managed not to laugh, if only because she was trying desperately not to also moan with how good it felt. Gingerly, Cullen traced around the plug, now also nibbling at Josie’s shoulder. “So, it’s like that, hmm?” he whispered. “You  _ have  _ been busy.” He pulled ever so slightly on the plug, moving it in small circles.

Josie wanted to weep in relief.  _ Finally.  _ And yet a moment later, Cullen was moving away from her. 

She couldn’t help but tense up; what was he  _ doing?  _ Cullen seemed to sense it, putting his hands on her back. He wasn’t moving away, he was sliding down the bed. Before Josie could fully process his intent, Cullen pushed her fully to her stomach. Without waiting for her to settle, he pulled the toy out of her, replacing it with his tongue.

Josie moaned, the sound muffled into her pillow. Well, she could hardly be blamed for that, could she? She’d only experienced this twice, nearly a decade ago. Sweet Maker, had it felt so good then, as well? 

Cullen, it appeared, was enjoying himself nearly as much as she was -- licking and groaning and whispering snatches of words she couldn’t quite hear. He snuck a hand under her as well, and was now pressing light, lazy circles into her clit. 

It was maddening; Josie found herself on the edge yet again. Cullen seemed to know when she was close, pulling his fingers away, only to put them back again a moment or two later.

As relieved as Josie had been a few minutes ago, now she was twice as frustrated. The whole point of this had been for Cullen to fuck her, preferably in the ass, hard and fast and with no consideration whatsoever as to her own pleasure. To find herself in such a position, even if it felt amazing and incredible and wondrous and oh Maker she was getting close,  _ again --  _

With a laugh, Cullen stopped. Josie whimpered into her pillow, jerking her hips ever so slightly as Cullen kissed his way up her spine. He arranged her as if she was a plaything, pulling her legs together as he straddled her thighs. There was a moment of shifting around as he grabbed the bottle of oil from the bedside table, no doubt slicking himself up. 

Without any warning, he pressed his cock into her ass, slow and steady. Even though she’d prepared herself with the toy and Cullen’s tongue, it still hurt, a little burning tinge that took the edge off. At the same time, Josie found herself almost melting into the mattress, knowing that there was no hesitation on Cullen’s part. 

Cullen wrapped himself around her, laying almost prone on her back so that she could feel his weight. And then, finally, he began to fuck her.

It wasn’t particularly hard or fast, but there was something relentless about it, almost methodical, that took Josie’s breath away. Not to mention the sheer sensation of it all; within three strokes, Josie’s body relaxed to accommodate him. It felt good, a different sort of pleasure, albeit one that wouldn’t lead to climax. Most of all, though, Josie loved how trapped she felt, how utterly surrounded she was by Cullen. 

This was what she had been after; the sense that she was being consumed, used up. It felt incredible, especially with Cullen grunting in her ear with every thrust. She wanted him to come like that, empty himself in her. Even though she couldn’t come herself in this position, she felt her clit throbbing at the thought.

Cullen, again, had other plans. After a few minutes, his thrusts got shallower and faster, more animalistic. And then suddenly he pushed himself up on his hands, stretching his legs out.

The change in position did something to the angle of his cock. Something incredible. Josie’s eyes flew open and she moaned loudly, no longer caring about the pretense of sleep. 

“Good?” Cullen chuckled.

Josie could do nothing but whimper and clutch the sheets. Cullen’s cock was pressing just  _ exactly right,  _ over and over and over. It didn’t seem possible, but yet Josie’s pleasure was undeniably building, fast.

Though it was true that Josie had originally wanted to be left wanting, now the thought that she would be left on the edge yet again was too much to bear. “Please,” she moaned.

“I’m certainly not stopping you,” Cullen said, the words strained. “Nnnngh, I want you to  _ come.”  _

Frantically, Josie shoved a hand under herself, rubbing hard at her clit. Possibly she didn’t even need it, but she wasn’t about to take any chances. “Fuck me,” she begged, arching up to meet him. “Maker, please, fuck me. Fuck my ass.” She continued to babble, becoming less and less coherent until she was moaning continuously, almost sobbing into the pillow. 

Josie’s orgasm, when it finally hit, was like nothing she’d ever experienced. She saw white, shook uncontrollably, forgot to breathe for half a minute and then was left gasping. She was still riding it out when Cullen collapsed back on top of her, rutting hard and fast, pulling at her braid as if it were a lifeline. He came with a growl, thrusting three times, the last of which had enough strength to force the air out of Josie’s lungs.

Alas, it was not a position in which they could linger to recover. With a groan, Cullen rolled off of her a few seconds later, pulling the sheet up to cover them both. 

“Was that what you wanted?” Cullen murmured. He sounded entirely too smug.

Josie huffed. “I  _ suppose.”  _

Apparently her ability to stretch the truth had been compromised, as Cullen snickered. “I’d love to see how it is when you’re fully satisfied, then.”

Josie tutted. “You were meant to treat me like your saddle, not like one of the Orlesian cakes you hide in your desk.”

“Can’t it be both?” Cullen nuzzled against her. “If you wanted to be ridden hard and put away wet, you should have said so. You can’t fault me for doing what I please when you offer such temptations.”

With a sigh, Josie squirmed against him. “Well how was I to know you cannot tell the difference between my ass and a piece of candy?” 

Laughing in earnest, Cullen pushed himself up. “I find all of you irresistible,” he said, gnawing playfully on her shoulder before rolling to sit on the edge of the bed. He began to pull on his trousers. “Still, since you weren’t _fully satisfied_ with this encounter,” he drawled, “perhaps I can make it up to you next week. Though I do have to say, had I known what you were asking for, I never would have agreed to have you pretend to sleep through it.” He stood and shrugged on his tunic.

“Oh no?” Josie sat up, holding the sheet against her in a probably-misguided nod to modesty. “You seemed to enjoy it a great deal.”

“Oh, I did,” Cullen grinned. “But I would much rather have you free to react, at least a little. Of course, I can’t have you squirming away, either. Nothing a bit of rope wouldn’t fix.” 

Josie raised her eyebrows, a slow smile stealing across her face as well. “Perhaps there is something to what you say. I shall take it under advisement.”

“Let me know when you render a decision, Madame.” Cullen gave her a respectful bow.

Josie tipped her head. “Sleep well, Commander.”

“I have no doubt that I shall. You as well, Josephine.” 

 


End file.
